Fairytale Bug
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: When a late day of hollow hunting and water balloons causes Rukia to get ill what will Ichigo do? And what the hell is Rukia dreaming about? Chaos is bound to ensue. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N;; Hello! Welcome to my madness ^^ Alright I am not really good at story writing but my friends have been bugging my to put my dreams and keyboard to work so here I am… I was sick… Err… Still am but that's beside the point. I had a dream of bleach and now I am going to share it with you… That's all I will tell… [Insert evil laugh] I will update as soon as possible, I some how am very busy but have enough time to veg on the computer. =P

Pardon any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes this is my first time and I shall try my best. Also I apologize if anyone is out of character in the beginning and in the end.

I couldn't help but notice how the dots separating this garble from the actual story gets fewer and fewer… Right now it has nine it ends up with five… I thought I would share that useless info! Onward with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer;; Oh course I own bleach, right next to my detergent. However no matter how much I try it refuses to turn strawberry flavored… [Defeated sigh] Mina-Chan: Stop being an idiot Emmie-Chan, Tite Kubo is the owner and will forever be its owner so stop messing up the laundry!

*********

Ichigo had been up fighting hollows all night with Rukia and the crew. He woke up and remembering it was a free Sunday decided to sleep in seeing that noisy midget wasn't complaining… Kon however was a different story. "IIIIIICHHHIIIGOOO WAKE UP!" Ichigo felt a vein pop but he didn't reply. Feeling the weigh of Kon travel from his gut to his chest he fought the urge to throw him across the room. He tried to act like he was asleep but when he felt his face being smacked he snapped and grabbed Kon by the neck and glared. "Its Sunday, what the hell do you want?! And shut the hell up before someone hears you!"

Suddenly a pale looking Rukia with flushed cheeks opened the closet door and landed with a dull thump on the floor. Putting a finger to her lips and cradled her head. "Shut up baka, if they don't here Kon they will hear you screaming at nothing…" She stressed the word nothing as if to explain he would look stupid. Ichigo gave her a blank look and then Rukia felt it was best to draw him something but Ichigo refusing to be subjected to her horrid scribbles called 'art' he ran over and grabbed the paper from her hands. By chance his hand brushed hers and he finally noticed Rukia looked a little out of it.

"Rukia… Are you alright?" He questioned with hidden concern. Rukia glared up at him and then had a sudden spell of vertigo. Maybe playing water balloons with Ichigo's two sisters wasn't the best idea… Sure it was a nice way to decompress after fighting hollows and it was nice to play a game she had just learned, It however was only Spring and while it felt warm with the sun up it felt cold at night, and maybe the game shouldn't have lasted until all ten bags of fifty water balloons were gone. Ichigo caught her and lifted her bridal style. He was even more worried when Rukia didn't give him a biting comment at the act. Kon ran out of the way as Rukia was put on his bed. "Watch her a moment…" He headed towards his down and then looked at Kon with a devil's glare. "Watch her…" Stressing the point to look not touch.

Kon sat on the pillow and watched as Rukia grasped her head. Yuzu, Isshin, Karin, and Ichigo all came back in. Yuzu, carrying some food, Karin being dragged by Isshin who was going to sacrifice a rubber chicken for Rukia's good health and Ichigo to make sure Rukia didn't get any sicker from his insane family. Rukia just gave a sick version of her schoolgirl sweetness that made Ichigo scowl… Even in sickness she could act.

After a few moments Yuzu, Isshin and Karin all left. Yuzu had to start making dinner for the rest and Karin had a soccer game, Isshin needed to nurse the now fresh kick wound on his cheek from Ichigo when Isshin offered to kiss his third daughter all better like she was five or something… The problem was what he said afterwards.

**Five Minutes Ago**

"My dear third daughter, how this plague ails you!! I must kiss your wound and make them better with the power of loooove!" He cooed in his hyper voice. First he got smacked in the back of the by Ichigo earning and small laugh from Rukia. Then Isshin smirked and started to curl the invisible mustache he sudden grew. "Oh how could I forget, my dearest only son wishes to do that, I a-" Before he could continue he got a swift knee in the gut and then a kick to the face along with a red faced Ichigo. "Shut it old man!"

**Present**

Rukia had eaten and was given some medicine to help speed the ailment. Ichigo had been told to sleep on the couch and now that it was almost eleven he felt it was time to sleep… Lucky no hollow decided to show up… Maybe he should call up Orihime and the rest of group. After a few minutes he called Orihime knowing she would be happy enough to spread the word to the others.

"Orihime?" He heard a explosion on the other side of the phone and then a nervous laugh, he cringed… Was she cooking again? "Hiii Kurosaki-Kun, I was just making a new western dish I saw… However I don't think the cheese is suppose to be green… Maybe I added to much broccoli…" Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of that green western dish... Hopefully she wasn't making it for tomorrow's lunch in which she would try to get people to try it…

Remembering he cut though her babbling, "Yeah, sorry to hear about the dish but Rukia is sick and I need to stick around and make sure my family doesn't kill her… So could you tell Chad and Uryu to keep a look out just in case? I should be find but you know, I can't risk my dad trying to help Rukia…" Orihime nodded which only lead to hearing silence; Orihime noticing the silence stammered, "Uh, yes sorry Kurosaki-Kun I'll make sure they know. Is that all?" Ichigo smirked at her forgetfulness and then responded with a quick "Thanks, and yes, I'll call you if I need anything to help the midget otherwise I'm going to be busy." Orihime laughed and then they both hung up.

Rukia had finally started to drift off only hearing "Help the midget" If she had the strength she would kicked his shin but she felt like she was weighed down with lead blocks. She felt her eyelids flutter close and then she felt the sickness recede as she was surrounded by dreams…

A/N;; Awww I would have loved for Ichigo and the gang to make me feel better, Rukia is so much more lucky then me xD anyways the dreams will start next chapter which I will start working on. If I get positive feed back I'll continue. As a warning people will be leaving the world of shinigami as we know it and traveling to places only Rukia can imagine… So wear your seatbelts in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N;; Alright so I'm bad, this is actually done right after the first chapter cause I'm flowing with the muse. I've decided to go straight into the dreams seeing that's the fun part for both of us. So wheeeeee… Um yeah onward! There is a bit of a spoiler if you don't know whom Lurichiyo. As long as you don't ask questions or look her up then you should be fine but I figure I should warn any hard-core spoiler haters.

Disclaimer;; Still no strawberry bleach, I've tried adding real strawberries but that just made the clothes red and dull pink which made my parents mad… I however do own Yoshi Hirokuma and his sister Artist.

******

Rukia felt the sun on her body as she laid in the bed. Letting her eyes flutter open she was surprised to see that she was no longer in Ichigo's closet, she wasn't even in Karakura town anymore… This strangely reminded her of one of those books Yuzu had but decided that it must be right. Looking around she called out people's names she knew. "Ichigo? Yuzu-Chan? Karin-Chan? … Kon?" The list continued and recycled as she walked around. She never thought to look at where she was on what she was wearing.

She then noticed a large manor that would have put Lurichiyo's manor to shame. It was build like a emperors castle and she stood there gaping at it for a moment before a familiar cold voice filled her ears turning her to turn "Nii-Sama?" She asked in disbelief… He wasn't wearing his shinigami robes anymore but some great ensemble… It looked Japanese but she hadn't seen anything like it before. What the hell was going on? Suddenly Yachiru popped out of nowhere and was now sitting on her shoulder poking her cheek. "Welcome back Hime-Chan, your brother is quite angry you should run for it. C'mon I'll help I almost know the way" Rukia sweat dropped "Almost…?"

Yachiru then was picked up by a clean cut Kenpachi, which caused her to step back in surprise… Where the hell was she? Two girls then dragged her away. One with black hair the other with brown… "Yuzu-Chan? … Karin-Chan?" The two girls smiled, Karin gave her the Kurosaki grin and brought her over to her brother. Her brother then started to lead her inside, she to shocked to ask questions let alone fight. She was brought to a grand room and sighed… This is strange, so strange. She reached over and pinched herself and winced… What the hell it wasn't a dream? Ichigo said something about nightmares, if you can pinch yourself and not get hurt then go back to sleep and not annoy him… Well that wasn't coming in handy!

***Back in reality***

"Ichi-Nii Rukia is acting weird…" Ichigo woke up from his thin sleep to see Yuzu clutching Kon. "How so?" Yuzu nibbled on her bottom lip in nervousness. "Well she was calling out everyone's name and then she pinched herself and muttered something about it not being a dream… And her fever is higher I wonder if she is dreaming about something…" Ichigo frowned and then scratched the back of his head. "Nothing I can do about it, hopefully later today she will feel better." Yuzu only nodded and headed back to bed with a depressed feeling.

***Back to dreamland***

Rukia suddenly saw Yuzu again smiling brilliantly with childlike innocence. "Ruki-Nee-Chan, I was told to help you pick out a nice outfit. The one you are wearing is not traditional enough to meet the suitors." Rukia looked down and saw she was wearing one of Yuzu's dresses… Ironic she was the one telling her it wasn't traditional enough… Looking at what Yuzu was wearing she noticed she was wearing a western dress that looked like it belonged in a ballroom dance. She noticed Yuzu coming into the room with a dress…

Suddenly it hit her who is the suitor? Yuzu smiled, "Yoshi Hirokuma, I've heard he was very handsome." Rukia winced; she had no idea who that was… It wasn't like she was hoping it was Ichigo or Renji but at least she would have known them… What kind of dream was this? She put on a fake smile and nodded. When Yuzu gave her the kimono she couldn't help but noticed it looked like Alise from that wonderplace… Whatever it was called, it was blue and had a white obi. It had black accents… She wondered that was what the kimono was supposed to tell her.

Putting on the kimono she was escorted down to the ballroom, which was obviously a dojo, only decorated. She then noticed two very comforting familiar faces, the red pineapple and the orange strawberry. She had to hide her genuine smile for if she smiled people might thing she was enjoying this. She wondered if they would know her… She was obviously being put in the role of a princess and her brother a prince but the others what were there roles…

Suddenly Orihime grabbed her shoulders from behind and smiled. "Rukia-Hime look, it's the knights!" As if to answer he question… She silently thanked Orihime and then looked around she noticed two more 'knights' appear… Uryu and Chad. She wondered what Orihime was… Her name had princess in it maybe she was a princess too… Give her a friend seeing she hadn't seen anyone else besides Yuzu who had been quick about everything, most likely on order.

"Orihime uh… How are you doing and uh…" She had no idea how to ask without seeming crazy. Then a voice rang as Uryu came over. "Grand Duchess Orihime please leave Princess Rukia alone." Pushing up his forever-falling glasses back up the bridge of his nose Orihime bided her a good day and bounced off after the knights. She felt a little depressed but didn't have the time to feel depressed about being lonely as she was grabbed from behind. She met with a familiar face… Keigo… What the hell was he doing here? If anything she would picture him being a servant or a beggar from the way he begs everyone at school to come see him.

It seemed she was close in that. He was a lord but not of high enough status to touch the royal family… Or at least that what he brother had just said to the knights who all rushed over. Chad stood next to Rukia while Ichigo closelined 'Lord' Keigo… She laughed behind a hand she pretended to be up to hid shock. Even if it was a dream it was mildly amusing.

She then noticed the one she was suppose to be meeting with… He was handsome but he was missing something. She saw he had sandy blond hair in a ponytail, he had blue eyes, and he was fairly fit but still… Something was missing. She then noticed he didn't have an expression on his face… That sent a chill down her spin. Crossing her arms she wondered if the chill would go away. After a moment it did only to come back full force when he noticed her and sent a creepy smirk her way.

She wondered if she would seriously have to dance with him… Hiding behind Chad she noticed his quite glace land on her. Smiling she waved her hand as if to say don't worry about it. He just grunted and stood their taking his role to help the princess. She then shivered again thing of that smile… Looked like Gin only it had a more perverse smugness to it… Ugh she felt like she needed to take a dip in some holy water…

Suddenly her brother appeared. "That is him, go over and say hello." Her brother looked a little upset over the whole thing but compared to her no one was as upset to have to talk to him… When she went over she saw his eyes glued to Orihime's chest… Only to be removed with Lady Matsumoto walking with her Lord and Lady Toshi-Chan and Momo-Chan dragging her drunk ass behind. It seemed he was a bit of a pervert. She then flinched back when he looked at her. He walked over and drapped a arm over shoulder. "Ello darling, what is your name?" … Was he joking?

A/N;; Ahhhh kinda a cliffhanger… Not really. At least I don't think so xD

I'm still going just breaking up the chapters. I wonder if I finish this all today… I wonder if everyone will like it, I wonder if people want me to break the chapters up to make it more of a suspense thing, I wonder if I should shut up…

Mina-Chan;; Yeah you should shut up

Emmie-Chan.;; … Fine shutting up. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N;; Uh nothing really special to say xD well I'm making mac and cheese ^^ and its not green it broccoli. Yay I can cook XD anyways back with the story.

Disclaimer;; [Death glares and points to chapter one and two]

*****

Was he joking? He was here to be her escort, dance with her, and maybe end up marrying her… Heh fat chase; and he didn't even know who she was! That was just plain upsetting. With a careful arm she unwrapped herself and pulled his arm away with a free hand. "Excuse me Yoshi-Sama but I must be going I do not feel well…" She darted away feeling his eyes assault her backside with lust as she ran. Looking behind her she ended up not looking where she was going. She then crashed into someone. Fighting the urge to scream she needed to keep the Kuchiki's façade. She smiled sweetly and apologized only to see Ichigo rubbing his head. She then felt even more sorry but soon forgot it when he snapped at her. "Will you drop the sweet act it's annoying as hell!"

Finally someone who actually was acting normal, Brother was acting some what more emotional then normal, Orihime was acting less random which was depressing, Uryu and Chad didn't really change but then again she didn't have enough time to see if they had and Renji… She had only seen him for a moment. This was her chance to spend at least sometime with someone who was acting normal even if they purely argued; secretly she liked the arguing anyways.

"Hey strawberry its required for me to act sweet let it be real or fake baka." He looked unshaken by her words and simply said "Don't call me strawberry baka." Rukia smiled with glee and tackled him. "Your acting normal! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo fought back a blush and tried to push her off. "Well at least one of us is, get off!" Rukia noticing she hugged him and was sitting on his stomach jumped back and started playing with the sleeve of her kimono. "Sorry…" Ichigo sat Indian style and scratched his head. "Now what are you going on about?" She knew if she said that people weren't acting like them and explained it he would call her crazy so she simply sighed. "Forget it… I think I'm getting worked up over nothing…"

Ichigo sighed with a half snarl and got up. He then roughly picked her up by her arms and brushed her off. "Get going, your brother will have my head for spending this much time with you over nothing… I really don't want to get my ask kicked by a blossom fanatic…" Rukia smiled and shrugged off the shock from the help. "Uh alright bye then… I do have a request…" Ichigo looked over at her with his arms crossed. "What?" She twirled the lock of hair that covered her face with nervousness. "Do you mind hanging out with me, people are avoiding me and I'm a bit uh… Depressed?" She didn't want to say lonely cause that would sound weird but then again the request itself was strange.

Ichigo scratched his head, sighed, and then broke down. "Fine, I'll visit you whenever I can just don't get used to it." Rukia smiled and went to hug him again but instead twirled around on her ankle and started to dash down the hall. "Thank you!" Ichigo just stood there an eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "Sure…"

***Real World***

Rukia turned on her side and started to talk in her sleep. Ichigo who was getting an extra blanket for the couch couldn't help but sit and listen. It seemed like she was asking for someone's company because she was depressed… Interesting. He smirked at the blackmail and then frowned… Nah that would be to mean she was sick after all. He decided he would save it for when she really pissed him off.

He grabbed his cellphone and headed out. He needed to do this quickly. His father was working so he couldn't cause problems but once he was back and Ichigo wasn't for all he knew Isshin might start a bon fire in his room and start praying to the gods… Whichever those happened to be… He walked to Urahara Shop and bumped into Ururu and Jinta who were cleaning… Or at least Ururu was.

"What the hell do you want strawberry head?" Ichigo felt a vein pop but didn't feed into it. "Looking for Urahara… Why else?" Jinta grinned. "I _might_ know where he is." Ichigo fought the urge to kill the kid. "Its important where the hell is he?" A familiar voice sounded out "Where is who" Ichigo flashed a smirk when he saw it was hat and clogs.

***Five Minutes Later*

Ichigo, Urahara, and Yuroichi all sat down around his table sipping tea. "So she has been sick for a day so far? I suppose your wondering if souls can get sick am I right?" Ichigo nodded with his hands on his knees. Looking at Urahara figuring he had the answer. "Well I have no clue Yuroichi?" He said hiding his smirk behind his fan. His feline princess friend just smirked. "Yes, souls can get sick depending on the situation. While they do not catch such things as the human flu they can catch sicknesses that are special to soul reapers and souls themselves. So be careful or you might catch it to. What are the symptoms if I may ask?"

Ichigo thought to himself before replying. "She had vertigo, then she had a fever, and now she is asleep but talking randomly like she is awake. Besides that she is fine. No coughing or anything like that… Why?" Urahara cut Yuroichi off before she could speak by explaining. "It's the Fairytale Bug." Ichigo looked at Urahara like he had just stabbed him. "Fairytale bug? As in fairytales?" Urahara grinned and nodded. "Oh yes the person pretends they are in a fairytale and plays it out. If they get what their soul wants they wake up refreshed, if not they end up in a coma and die body _and_ soul."

Ichigo looked a little freaked out and Yuroichi smacked Urahara. "Stop lying idiot. " She then got up and smacked Ichigo. "What the hell was that for!" Yuroichi smirked. "For believing idiot."

Ichigo sighed and waited for the smart one to explain. "A soul can get sick, everything he said is true besides the actual cold. I believe she is just feeding off the medicine you gave her. Side effects you know, she probably will wake up and be rather confused seeing when your sick like that things seem real so better be there to straighten it out before your father does." She finished with her trademark cattish grin. Ichigo needed no mare reasons and flew out the door.

***DreamLand***

Rukia had recently danced with the perverted prince and decided she would dance with Keigo any day over this man… Yes it was that bad. Her brother seemed a bit upset but the Emperor Yamamoto had said this was needed to stop the other royal family from crashing down… The prince needed a solid anchor and apparently she was the anchor… She had no will to do this but she knew as a princess, she had no choice, and while she had pinched her arm to the point she was glad she was wearing kimono's to hid the bruises, it seemed she wasn't going to be waking up.

She decided to escape… If she was a friend with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yuzu, Karin, and Renji in the first place why not try to work that here. She so far had met Ichigo in private… Maybe if she got him on her side, his sisters would follow, as would the rest. They all seemed to follow him. She hoped this would work…

Taking off her kimono she put on a dress that looked like Yuzu's. It was a sundress with a bunny on the chest. The straps had little strawberry buckles to adjust the straps, and the color was a nice blue that enhanced her eyes… She wondered if her dreams were causing this but with one last pinch it seemed it wasn't a dream…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N;; Alright I was thinking about couples. Obviously this is going to be a RUKiiCHI but I feel I should add more couples. I kind of mildly hinted at Momo and Toshi but eh… I was thinking of adding some of the arracar but then again I would need to worry about spoilers. I am feeling like having some more couples so if your not hyper on Rukia and Ichigo together but are willing to settle for someone like Uryu and Orihime together then keep reading cause I believe I'm going to expand couples. =P Oh and there is a potty word in here. Just one, unless you count hell… Then there is like five of those I believe. xD

Disclaimer;; You know what… I'll fill my squirt gun with Bleach and show you how much I own it. [Points] What? What? PUNK! [Looks deranged] Mina-Chan: She doesn't own it people don't break her anymore then she is broken…

*****

Rukia had stolen one of the horses… Sure she had no idea how to ride them or what the hell they needed to survive but she figured she would find out. She had heard horses when hungry would eat from the ground… Meaning grass probably. That wasn't that important now that she was trying to escape. Where to she had no idea but it seemed like this was a dream she couldn't get out of. She felt like she was going to go insane all because her mind decided to be cruel to her…

She went to pinch herself for good measure… More like desperation but a large hand covering her small wrist stopped her. "Stop it Rukia. You'll bruise if you keep pinching yourself." It was Ichigo and he looked perplexed to why she was trying to hurt herself. She wasn't really but even a small bruise for princesses; earn jail time and punishment for the one responsible for the princess to do it to herself was strange. "I'm not trying to bruise myself I'm trying to wake up." Ichigo looked confused. "Wake up? Is your life that bad you feel like your dreaming?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo "I know I'm dreaming… I mean look at this whole thing. Maybe because you're in my head you don't understand the differences I see." Ichigo looked even more bemused before sighing. "Well as one of your knights it is my job to protect you thought the hardships you face. What can I do?" He said with a confused expression. Great now he was acting a bit strange… "Just help me find the way out of this nightmare… I miss arguing and everything." The Ichigo just nodded and started to lead the horse by the rein making sure she didn't try to pinch herself awake again.

***Reality***

"ICHI-NII!!!" Yuzu tackled her brother. Ichigo almost dodged it from instinct but knew his sister would get hurt so he caught her. "What?" Yuzu looked up and pointed to the door. "Ruki-Nee-San keeps pinching her arm for some reason… Its weird." Ichigo wondered what was wrong… Getting up he caught her arm just as she went to pinch herself again. "Stop it Rukia…" He held her hand by the wrist and frowned. He listened to her talk to herself… She was talking to someone saying she was dreaming… He couldn't help but crack a smile at the comment that stated she missed arguing.

He looked up at his sister. "Don't worry about it. I figure she will wake up soon, she is just dreaming, this is like sleep walking only the medicine is making it to hard to walk." Yuzu gave a nod understanding and with Ichigo pushing her out of his room and away from Rukia they started working on dinner.

***Dreaming Again***

Ichigo had some how gotten the whole crew together… She felt a little self-aware being the princess here. She was never treated as such before and she didn't want it to start now… Oh well to bad she couldn't help it. She started to fall asleep on the horse and was startled awake with a fight. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were now fighting Yoshi and his lackeys. It was too hard to tell who was winning. She saw her brother appear and in a blur she saw him join a side… She figured it would be against her like last time but to her surprise it wasn't. She sighed in relief and watched Yoshi fall in defeat as Ichigo and her brother both stabbed him.

Her brother then joined… This was awkward in a way… Her brother didn't ask and just went along with it… They had no idea where they were going, just trying to find some answer behind the mystery without any real hint… This was going to be difficult. "Let us rest, Orihime-Sama is started to get blisters" Pointed out Uryu who was now sitting on a stray rock. Rukia nodded and got off the horse. The horse neighed and started to nibble on the grass like Rukia had been told.

She wondered where there were going to be sleeping when her brother pointed to a cave less then a yard away hidden behind some trees… Well this was interesting it wasn't there a moment ago, but to tell the truth Rukia didn't care. Filing into the cave a fire was started and everyone fell asleep.

***Real Life***

Ichigo had fallen asleep working on homework Orihime was kind enough to bring over… With that green soup called mac and cheese. He kindly accepted and threw it out when she was out of site. He couldn't eat that if he wanted to be well enough to help Rukia and his sisters. Hearing Rukia mumble something he woke up from his sleep and moaned as he felt his back scream at him from lack of care for its well being. He looked over and saw that Rukia was still asleep… It had been three days already. It was worried but his father said she was just sleeping it off and the other two morons decided it was also for the best, what could he do to argue.

***Dream Time***

Waking from a mild time skip she felt her mind skip… What the hell, they were all riding on horses instead of just her which made her feel less guilty however she had no clue how they got them or how one could fall asleep in a dream. She was beyond confused but decided to keep quite. They stopped at a waterfall… It gushed clear water into a navy pool of fish and clean water. She widened her eyes at the breathtaking site but didn't get to live long with its beauty for she was soon pushed into the water. It was cold but not as bad as it should have been. "BAKA!" She screamed with chatter in her teeth. She looked up and saw Ichigo continue to walk by with a smirk on his face. Only when she screamed he turned. "You called?" She couldn't help but smirk at the comment but then frowned. "What was that for?" Ichigo just shrugged. "You looked like you were lost in thought, decided to stop that in its tracts." Rukia splashed water at him and mumbled.

He held out his hand. "May I help the lady out?" He said in a mocking tone. Rukia took it but instead of him pulling her out, she pulled him in. With a look of victory on her face she used his shoulder as a step and propelled herself out of the water. Nursing his shoulder she purposely put all her weight on he glared. "What the hell was that for?" Rukia placed her feet back in the water and shrugged. "Revenge, it's a bitch isn't it?" Ichigo smirked and came closer to her. "Yes… Yes it is…" He then grabbed her ankles and dragged her back into the water.

The two continued to fight and bicker while Uryu yawned and sat next to Orihime who looked like she was at a wrestling match, silently making punching gestures and fighting the urge to scream out go for it and right hook left hook. Uryu just watched silently smirking… It seemed things would work out after all, much to Byakuya's distain.

A/N;; Oh my it seems Rukia and Dream Ichigo are getting back into the swing of play and argue. I think I have about one or two more chapters left. So far its been rather serious, being dramatic and fantasy. I'm going to try to make some time for romance and humor, I think I added some humor in this chapter… At least I hope I did. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N;; You all remember Artist? The sister of Yoshi I spoke about in my disclaimer… Well I technically never used her and I'm going to now even though her brother is dead. XD yeah I'm pretty forgetful. Oh well.

Disclaimer;; Get a life or GTFO .O … Heh just kidding I don't own anything besides my sani… Wait I don't even own that anymore. I lost that along with my keys… Damn those keys…

*****

After a hour of water play Ichigo and Rukia finally left the navy waves of the waterfall's pool and sat in the setting sun to dry. Orihime brought the group excluding Rukia, Her brother and Ichigo over to her. "Pst, guys I have a feeling the princess needs more fun, Kurosaki-Dono is perfect for the job right?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Hai…" Orihime smiled. "Alright we needed to work together to get those two together. I met a girl in the forest who can help!" She moved and a stunning girl stood behind her. She was short but taller then Rukia, her hair was ebonite black and fell down her back in cascades. Her eyes were a stunning emerald and she had a appearance of kindness. Like she was a forest elf or something. "Konnichiwa… My name is Artist Hirokuma… Do not group me with Nii-Dono…" She added the end with worry.

The group welcomed her and told her what her job was… Charm the cold blossom prince who was about to kill his sister and her knight for acting so out of principle. She was quickly pulled out of her clothes by Orihime given a spare dress, and with her appearance thrown together pushed her towards the cold man. "Ano… Konnichiwa Bya-Sama…" She had a way of nicknaming people… Like another shinigami we all know. The man looked up and gave a startled jump. "What?" She asked innocently. Orihime had done a horrible job on her make-up and the boys were to kind to tell either girl that their job was horrible.

Byakuya could only give her a glare before leading her to the waters edge. Looking at her appearance she started to panic. "Ahhh I look like I've been stuck by plague!" It was true she had to much power, the lip paint was off the line making them look bloody, and Orihime heard about the mole adding to appearance so more must add more appearance… So she looked horrible.

Byakuya took out a cloth and handed it to her. She dipped it in the water and started to wash her face. However she missed many places making her look even worse, smudging places and leaving other places clean. Sighing with exasperation he took the cloth and started to help her. Orihime and the group grinned and started to work on Rukia and Ichigo who had fallen asleep under the sun, which surprisingly hadn't gone down yet.

Orihime noticed both were out cold… Aha! That was it they must both be cold… With Uryu's help she placed the two under a tree. Ichigo who had something placed in his arms hugged it to his chest while asleep and Rukia feeling the warmth from a source less harsh then the sun snuggled towards it. Both having nooooo clue what they were hugging/snuggling.

***Reality***

Ichigo was forced to go to school by his father. "I can care for her, all she is doing is sleeping anyways." Ichigo finally went to school after making sure Yuzu would keep an eye on Rukia for him seeing she got home earlier then he did.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime said as he stepped into the class, from what he said on the phone she waited for Kuchiki-San to walk in but she didn't which was a bit surprising. Everyone asked Ichigo where she was and he simply replied. "Out sick…" Everyone seemed to leave him alone at that. And class started… Where the hell were hollows when you needed them.

***Sleep, My Darkling Sleeeeeep***

Waking up Rukia struggled to get up. She felt warm but wondered why her body wouldn't let her get up. She then felt someone shift under her and sat herself staring straight at someone's chest… A male chest… A strawberry's male chest, screaming she pushed herself out of his grasp trying to get away in surprise and shock. The guilty group watch from afar to watch for reactions. Ichigo was slow to awaken hearing a scream. Noticing Rukia he frowned. "What the hell as you doing on me? She screamed back near hysterics "What are you doing holding me!"

At that resort he blushed and let her go. "Get off!" He said roughly as she jumped back and fixed her wrinkled dress. Orihime jumped out of the bushes. She had excited look on her face. "Is it true?" Rukia looked confused. "True? What are you talking about?" Orihime grinned and pointed towards Ichigo who was stretching. "That you like Sir Knight Kurosaki?!" She said with a excited smile. Rukia looked at her dumbfounded.

Ichigo simply hid his growing blush and grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and spun her around so she faced the way she came. "No it isn't true stop spreading rumors… And tell everyone to get out of that bush and spy on someone else!" He said as he let go of Orihime and stormed off. Rukia still tired and now confused just followed after him. Wondering what the hell would be so bad about that… It was only a dream why not fool around a bit.

"Ichigo! Wait up!" The boy slowed down enough for her to caught up but didn't stop. He still was fighting a blush that Orihime and the rest of them had decided to force upon him. "Nani!" He bored on yelling in his own hysterics. Rukia flinched slightly but answered "Sorry… Didn't mean for them to cause any trouble." He turned around and scratched his head. "No sorry I'm in a bad mood… I don't like waking up to be made fun of." Rukia smiled, "Who does?" He shrugged a smirk on his face. "No one I guess."

Rukia sighed as she started to walk around the large body of water the waterfall produced. By now the sun was down and the moon had risen. It gave a celestial glow to everything making it seem almost heavenly… Figures in dreams everything happens to do that… Like a corny romance novel, to bad it couldn't be less cheesy… She wasn't really complaining though.

For some reason she decided to play up her dream… This would be an interesting way to see if it was real or not. It wasn't like she really cared about any romance but it would be amusing and it was _her_ dream after all. She turned and looked at Ichigo with a real smile, not one of her bittersweet schoolgirl ones and tilted her head. "I had a test I wanted to perform care to help me out?" Ichigo frowned but shrugged without real passion. "Sure whateve-" Before he could finish Rukia had thrown her arms around his neck to help her gain height and kissed him. Ichigo stunned stood frozen but started to kiss back, much to Rukia's delight. Letting go and landing with a silent thump she touched her lips. It feels real… Hmm I wonder if I'm really in this. "Wow you do taste like your namesake…" Ichigo blushed and then scowled. "Whatever."

***Real World***

Ichigo heard Rukia talking to herself again. He fed into it, playing along for his own personal amusement. If he couldn't argue with her awake he might as well have some sort of contact. As much as it annoyed him to admit… That he would, it missed Rukia's complains and annoying obvious questions. He heard her ask if she could perform a test and needed his help. He really didn't care. "Sure whatever-" Just like in the dream Rukia actually rose out of bed and locked lips with the real Ichigo figuring it was all in her dreams. With her comment about him tasting like his namesake he snapped out of his stunned state of mind and stammered "W-w-whatever…" He then scratching his head quickly without running left his room freaked out.


End file.
